


Ruby Red

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Ruby Red

**Title:** Ruby Red  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** rps  
Pairing/Characters **:** Sam, Ruby  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   137  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)</lj>    Prompt: Lush

~~~~~~~~  


The first time Sam wrapped his mouth around Ruby’s arm and tasted the bitter tang of blood rushing across his tongue, Ruby had thought that Sam was stronger than he was. She had sat, waiting for Sam to get his fill, and she had been impressed with how long he sat, gulping down her blood. She had even needed to pull Sam away because he hadn’t stopped when she was starting to feel weak. Sam had definitely enjoyed it, and she had been sure he had felt the power flowing through him with each swallow. 

But when she had pried Sam from her arm, he had fallen backwards onto the bed with a lazy grin, and Lucifer help her...he’d _hiccoughed_. She scoffed, rolling her eyes and looked down at him. “Really? You’re drunk on my blood?  Perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/) </lj>  Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
